Chapter 4 A Strange Alliance
by Nikki Shand
Summary: Can something from the past bring Ros and Hal together


Harker PI

The day had been a long one and Alex had at last escaped to the park. She felt truly invisible. At first the thought of living with these two strange men seemed amusing, might even be fun, but now two months on long periods with Hal had drained her. Today Tom was at work in the cafe and Hal, no longer tied to his chair had begun to clean the house from top to bottom. He had hardly spoken to her so absorbed was he in his routines. She understood he needed this but she felt lonely and in the end she walked out of Honolulu Heights and wandered the streets until she ended up sitting in the park watching feeling desolate.

When she saw the girl watching her she thought it was her imagination. Alex found herself looking around to see if there was someone standing nearby but panicked when the girl moved towards her in a determined manner. Alex was in an open run by the time she reached Honolulu Heights and flew in through the front door and into the living room. She peered through the blinds and backed away when she saw the girl walk up to the door and rap loudly.

"Hello I need to speak to you Miss Taggart"

Alex stood frozen and Hal who had been in the kitchen washing the floor came through wearing his mandatory marigolds.

"Who the hell is that?

"I don't know but she can see me and she knows my name"

The girl now started to ring the bell, she was not giving up.

"We can't go on like this"

Hal moved to the door and opened it in his usual brisk manner. The girl standing before him looked young, in her early twenties. Her hair was dark almost black and hung in loose curls to the nape of her neck and her eyes were amber. Hal had never in all his long life seen eyes like this, not in a human. She was modestly dressed in a skirt and top and looked slim and smart and she was a werewolf. She tilted her head to one side and looked at him, then shifted her gaze to Alex standing in the hallway behind him.

"Miss Taggart, may I speak to you, please."

"Are you a vampire?

"No I'm not, I promise"

"She's a werewolf"

Hal felt he had to make his presence felt. He was unused to being disregarded like this and he didn't like it.

"What do you want? Alex could feel a lump in her throat and heard her voice quavering.

"It would be best to speak inside"

"You can tell us here."

Hal stood his ground, looking rather ridiculous with yellow rubber gloves on, but he gave the young woman his best steely glare. It had no affect on her at all. Instead she seemed to be making her mind up about something and after licking her lips spoke.

"Your father has just employed me to find your body"

Ghosts cannot faint and so all Alex could do was totter to a seat in the living room with Hal and the girl following her. Hal knelt by Alex and touched her knee with a yellow hand. He had been trying of late to be more tactile and undoubtedly it was easier with the gloves on, if only he could keep them on all the time, he mused. Alex looked small and shrunken and when at last she spoke it was in a tiny voice that almost brought tears to his eyes.

"How are they?

The young woman sat down next to Alex and put her arm around her. It seemed the most naturally thing in the world for her and Hal envied her freedom.

"They are being very brave especially Ryan"

At the mention of her brother Alex began to weep and for some time they sat there like a sad tableau. The girl reached across and softly wiped the tears from Alex's face and for a moment Hal thought she would kiss her. He wondered what it felt like to be touched by this strange girl. Alex the most unsentimental creature Hal had ever met seemed to find the whole experience comforting and even gave a little brave smile to the stranger.

"How about a cup of tea?

The girl looked directly at Hal and he realised with a shock that he was being sent out of the room to make it.

"Yes of course" Hal found himself in the kitchen making tea for the three of them and feeling more irritated by the minute. What were they talking about? Him! He was sure of it. Alex would be relaying that fucking glass of blood story again and he not there to defend himself.

True enough as he entered with the tray of tea things he heard Alex's plaintive voice.

"And he just drank it, my blood"

"I see"

"For Christ's sake Alex how many times, I didn't know it was your blood"

"Oh any blood would do, I forgot"

Soon they were arguing, voices raised. The girl let them continue like this for a few minutes then roared.

"QUIET"

The noise was so loud, almost like a dog's bark that is stopped Hal and Alex in their tracks. They watched astonished as the girl, licked her lips and composed herself once more.

"I have already given Alex my card but I should introduce myself Mr?

"Hal"

"Hal, my name is Rosalyn Harker and I am a private investigator. The mobile number on the card will reach me at any time, except for certain nights when it shall be answered by my landlord Albert Bernard."

She smiled at the pair of them, her eyes soft and glowing. Hal realised what they reminded him of. He had once had a dog, loyal and affectionate, it had been a bitch and the eyes were just that colour. He had loved the dog but one day had returned to find that Fergus had killed it. Fergus had said it was accidental but Hal had wondered if it had been jealousy. He had almost killed Fergus that day, how many people would he have saved if he had killed him. Hal realised his name was being mentioned again.

"Hal has been dry for 50 years but he fell off the wagon recently"

"Ah that explains it"

"Explains what?

Hal could barely contain his anger now and bristled almost snarling the words.

"You don't smell like a vampire"

Rosalyn leaned towards Hal and closing her eyes took a deep luxurious sniff, almost is if she were testing the scent of some exotic flower. When her eyes opened again the pupils had completely dilated to reveal eyes as black as pitch. Hal felt his heart thump in his chest and swallowed least he reached across and bite her deep in the throat.

"What does a vampire smell of?

The spell was broken by Alex. It gave Hal enough time to pull himself together and straighten his shirt with a stroke of his hand.

"Oh blood, old blood, but you smell of Mr Sheen"

Alex gave a snort of derision and Hal went to clear the tea things into the kitchen.

"Now I need you to write a statement and try to remember all the details of where your body was the last time you saw it. Even the simplest insignificant thing might be very important"

Rosalyn began to rise and dusting the crumbs from her skirt prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?

"Oh back to the guest house to see your father. I won't tell him I have seen you but that my investigations are moving on.

"I don't understand why did he come to you?

"Well I was investigating the disappearance of your landlady's cat Hector.

"Jesus you're hardly Sherlock Holmes are you?

Hal stood laughing at the door.

"I get £30 a day for trying to find it"

That wiped the smile from his face.

"What?

"My dad's not paying you that?

"No I am not charging him anything"

"Thanks"

Alex's voice sounded small and tearful again and Rosalyn went to leave. Suddenly Hal decided he needed to go with her. All this time had told Alex he would help her to resolve her situation and all he had been doing was dealing with his own shit. He had to face up to what he had done. Going out with Alex had basically killed her. She would have been alive but for him. It would be cathartic to do this.

"I'm coming" Both girls looked at him somewhat surprised.

"I should go" said Alex

"Oh no I'm sorry but I make it a rule never to bring the unresolved to their family it causes all kinds of problems and in the end it doesn't help anyone"

"Miss Harker's right. I'll go"

"I really don't know about that"

"It's decided"

Hal looked determined and walked to the front door. As he held the door open for her to pass by he felt the heat of her body as it brushed against him. He wondered how far the guest house was and if they could walk there. When he saw her car and realised they would be driving there he gave an inward groan. Inside the car Hal wound down the window hoping the fresh air would cool the atmosphere between them. Unfortunately he also found it made him cold so he soon wound it up again and sat sweating. They arrived at the guest house after what seemed the longest journey of Hal's already long life. As they walked towards the house Rosalyn stopped and turned to him.

"You leave the talking to me. I don't want you saying anything that will upset these people"

"I'm not a fool"

The door opened and a bright eyed old lady smiled at them.

"Hello Roz is this your young man"

"NO" They both answered. Then suddenly Hal stretched out a hand and spoke in a soft velvet voice what could have melted chocolate.

"Hello my name if Hal York, I'm Rosalyn's colleague"

If Rosalyn was shocked she did not show it. The old woman however was utterly besotted and chirped as they walked through the hallway.

"My but he's charming"

"Yes like a snake"

They were outside the little family's room now and Roz took Hal's arm with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Do not speak"

Hal, who hated to be touched, placed his hand across hers and tried to prise it free, but to his astonishment it did not move. He gave it more strength and heard a soft growl come from Roz.

"Alright" He bit back and she released him. He watched as she composed herself.

By now he realised that licking her lips was her way of controlling her passion and focusing on what she had to do, rather like him with his domino. Was there an animal just under the surface waiting to come out at any moment? It thrilled Hal to think that there might be and yet how could she do this job if she had to fight the desire to lash out all the time.

They entered the room and Hal watched the father and boys rise expectantly at the sight of Roz. Alex's father looked pathetically old. Hal figured he could be no more than 40 but widowhood and the death of a much loved daughter had robbed him of all his vitality. The three boys looked so young and one with the words Karsenel on his arm sobbed while an older boy comforted him. This had to be Ryan.

"I am getting a bit closer Mr Taggart but it will take time"

"I know lass; you're doing your best. It's just we have to head home soon and I've got no body and the police"

"The fucking polis are useless" The eldest boy started to shout.

"You mind your manners boy, in front of Miss Harker and her trying to help"

"Sorry Miss" The boys stood white faced and grim as Roz sat with Mr Taggart and held his hand.

"I will do everything in my power to find out what happened to Alex, Mr Taggart"

At this Hal who had not spoken during the painful scene found his eyes filling with tears. He tried to form words but could not. He found himself shaking and at last unable to stand it he stumbled from the room.

"Is your man ok?

"He has hay fever"

Hal sat in the car, windows down and felt the breeze brush his face. He had wept opening only when he was alone and now exhausted he longed for Roz to appear so that they could leave. When she did appear she got into the car and said nothing.

"It's my fault"

Hal began telling her all that had happened: his recruitment of Cutler, the killing of Cutler's wife and much more. He told Roz all about the journey that had taken him back to Cutler and the fateful drinking of blood not once but twice. He spoke softly to begin with but when at last his outpouring reached its end his voice broke and he began to sob again. Suddenly Roz spoke.

"Mea culpa, mea culpa" As she spoke she beat her chest gently with her hand and for a moment Hal thought she was mocking him. His face went white and he felt his fangs fill his mouth. Then she turned and her eyes were soft amber that reminded him of candle light.

"You are not responsible for everything Hal. You could never have known what Cutler would do, or whose blood you drank. I don't know that much about vampires but if I had been dry for 50 years and was offered a glass of blood, not only would I drink it, I'd lick the glass clean.

She was on his side. Hal could have kissed her, wanted to with all his being, but was afraid if he did he would not stop, so sat on looking at her in silence. He watched her lick her lips and waited.

"I need you to be 100% with me on this Hal. I need you strong, feeling sorry for yourself won't help me or Alex. I need to know I can rely on you"

"You can"

Hal's voice was soft and intense. Roz sighed.

"That's good because I have no idea where I go from here"

She looked at him and smiled.


End file.
